


恐惧

by yoooooooooo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (if that's a thing), Dubious Consent, E7 Can You Hear Me, F/M, Restraints, Telepathy, but no spoilers except for an image, telepathic dubious consent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoooooooooo/pseuds/yoooooooooo
Summary: “如果我并不真实存在，那我到底是什么？”博士深吸了一口气，直直地看向他的眼睛。“这个星球……这个地方。它会强迫你面对你内心最深处的恐惧。”“所以你恐惧的是我？”他听起来有点怀疑，这让她心跳加速了起来。“不，”她摇了摇头，“不是你，我并不害怕你。”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 7





	恐惧

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译，原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/22563541  
> 太太的灵感来源是这张剧照  
> https://twitter.com/DoctorWho_BBCA/status/1224482952068780033/photo/1

她知道这回轮到她了。

她脖子背后的寒毛竖了起来，穿过这间黑暗的内庭时不安在她的胃里翻滚。

她可以向她的朋友们求救，可是她知道这并没有什么用。和她三个朋友被迫直面他们的恐惧一样，她被带到这里是为了独自面对她自己的恐惧。

“好了博士，”她四下打探并自言自语了起来，“现在重要的是别慌。可能会出现的东西多了去了，我不太了解这次重生我所有的恐惧症。可以先排除蜘蛛。会是蛇吗？不对，我上次还在雨林里把Ryan从蛇口里救了出来，绝对没在怕的。幽闭恐惧症应该也没有……不过我确实挺想从这个房间或者其他什么鬼地方出去的。”

博士知道她只是在瞎嚷嚷来逃避自己的恐慌，她也很清楚她内心深处最大的恐惧并不是什么狭小的空间或者虫子这种平凡的事物。不过只要她说得够快，让自己脑子高速运转起来，可能她就不会去想那个真正让她恐惧的事情了。可能只要这个……不知道叫什么鬼的地方无法侵入她的大脑，它就无法强迫她面对某些她不知道自己能不能承担得了的事情。

此刻许多无法承受的事情开始在她脑海里浮现。她的星球，在燃烧……她仍然能感受到自己内心底部深深的愧疚，所有那些逝去的生命，那些因她而起的死亡，那些她来不及救下的人，那些她的错误决定导致的不必要死亡，还有那些毁灭，也来自于她——压境而来的暴风，黑暗的使者。她的朋友们知道真相后会怎么想？不过这真的重要吗，毕竟她终究会失去他们，如同她失去所有其他人一样。每一个她在乎的人如今都不在了，而这永远会是她的错。

“好了，”她大声喊了出来，这才意识到她因为呼吸过快肺里的空气所剩无几，“你脑子里现在乱七八糟的。可能这就是这个地方想要的。可能，可能我们正在通过害怕各种可能性来唤起自己真正的恐惧。这不是很有可能吗？好了，就，就别去想任何与其相关的东西了博士。”她坚定地说道，“要分散自己注意力。”她点点头，观察起了四周。“走廊尽头的那有什么东西？也许能从那逃出去。”

脚步声在金属地板上回响起来，她小心翼翼地向前走动，蓝色的灯光随之照亮了走廊，以及尽头的一间房——黑暗又空荡。这地方的灰色金属和络合金，以及另一尽头的古怪内庭，让它看起来就像一个打开的笼子。她拿着音速起子朝尽头的房间走去，嘴巴微张，眉头皱起。她想弄清楚那到底是什么。正当她踮起脚尖用音速起子扫描着房间顶部时，一幅金属手铐突然毫无征兆地出现在她手腕上。她倒吸一口凉气，双手被迫高举过头，音速起子也掉了下来，折断在一根钩子上。

她猛拉着手铐试图挣脱它，然而当她意识到，无论怎么拉扯它都纹丝不动时，恐惧如潮水般涌了上来。她扭动着脖子试图查看她的手到底被吊在了什么地方，脑海里瞬间各种乱糟糟的想法都冒了出来，疯狂思考着怎么才能解开它。

她解不开，也想不到别的办法。她被困在这了，音速起子离她太远，她现在既逃不掉也无法保护自己。

当博士看到一个黑影出现在走廊尽头的房间时，她的胃痉挛了起来。她咽了咽口水，强迫自己的声音听起来响亮又冷静。

“是谁在那？”她命令的语气里满是虚张声势。“给我出来”他踏进灯光下，看着她瞪大的眼睛露齿一笑。

“嗨”

法师

博士死死盯着这个曾为挚友的敌人，看着他慢慢走向自己。她舔舔干燥的嘴唇，摇了摇头。

“你不是真的在这”

“是吗？”

“没错”她语气坚定，摇着头说道，“你不可能在这里，你不是真的。”

法师径直向她走去，在她面前停了下来，直直地看向她的眼睛，嘴角挂着一丝坏笑。

“那我是什么？”

博士深吸一口气，强迫自己的心跳平静下来。“全息影像，人工智能界面或者是他们利用在我脑中所看到的一切制造的幻觉。”

法师抬起了一只手缓慢地伸向她的脸，博士谨慎地盯着他。他的手继续靠近，当他手指温柔地抚上她的脸颊时，她畏缩了，呼吸也变得短促起来。她把头猛然转向另一边，他的手垂了下来，脸上依然笑嘻嘻的。

“好吧，”她说道，两颗心脏同时沉重地跳动着，“看来这个……技术现在先进多了，不再局限于全息影像。可触式幻觉，确实有可能。当然你无法真正地触碰到我，这不过是我的大脑被欺骗了，误以为我的神经末梢受到了刺激，从而建立一个有着实质触感的幻觉。”她又瞎嚷嚷了起来，企图用自己的理论说服自己。

“你确定吗，博士？”他坏笑道。

“确定”她说道，努力忽视着她的身子因他说话时拂过的气息而颤抖这个事实，挣扎着想摆脱这个如同她手腕上的手铐将她束缚住的局面。

“我们有好一阵子没见了，嗯……我还以为你早就去了伽里弗雷读到我留给你的消息。”

她盯着他，拒绝开口。

这不是真的，不是真的。

“你喜欢我的杰作吗？我听说那些大火还在城里燃烧着——真是令人赞叹，要我说的话。几乎能媲美你当年干的好事了。”

她紧紧闭上双眼，强迫自己不要让法师这些言语如刀般刺入胸膛。

“这不是……这不是真的。”她大声喊道，摇晃着头，双眼紧闭。她听到他又向前逼近了几步，强迫着自己把他从脑海里赶出去。

“是吗？”

他的声音正落在她的耳边，她偷偷把眼睛睁开了一条缝，呼吸在他滚烫的气息下变得急促。

她咽了咽口水。

“你不是真的”

“那我是什么？”他若有所思地问道，嘴角微微上扬，抬起手，目光追随着指尖在她身上如羽毛般轻轻拂下，一路直到她的腰带。他停了下来，目光回到了她的眼中。“你的性幻想对象？”

她咬紧牙关，“做梦”

他大笑了起来，“那还能是什么？”

博士深吸了一口气，直直地看向他的眼睛。“这个星球……这个地方。它会强迫你面对你内心最深处的恐惧。”

“所以你恐惧的是我？”他听起来有点怀疑，这让她心跳加速了起来。“不，”她摇了摇头，“不是你，我并不害怕你。”

“嗯……”他若有所思地在她面前走动着，但是她知道他这不过是在做戏，她知道他早就知道了为什么他会出现在这。

“如果不是我，我在这里的时候你又不能动弹……难道你是在害怕……我会做什么？”

他在戏弄她，用他的言语嘲讽她。她咬咬牙关，“我不怕你”

法师再次回到了她面前，紧挨着她，距离近得她甚至可以感受到从他身上传来的热量。“当然不，不是吗？你从来就没怕过我。噢——”他嘻笑着，目光在她身上来回搜索着什么，她的心跳越来越快，“我们离答案很接近了哦”

博士咽了咽口水，“你想要什么？”她脱口而出，“这地方到底有什么意义？难道，难道你能从人的恐惧中获取能量？就像那部电影里蓝色毛绒绒的怪兽靠吓小孩子来发电？”

法师眨了眨眼，她的话让他眼神非常短暂地看向了别处，她不由皱起了眉头。“不，看来不是这个。那到底是什么？你到底想要什么？”“谁说我一定想要什么了？”

“你一直都有想要的东西而且……不说这个了，我不是在和你说话，不对我是在和你说话但是不是你，是这个制造你的不知道什么鬼地方。”

“看来你还是不相信我是真的？”“你当然不是真的。”

他再次逼近她，故意让她感受他说话时吞吐在她脸颊上的气息。“你确定？”

“我确定，”她说道，无视他语气刻意的起伏。法师转过头，把自己深深地埋进她的脖颈间，温柔地，轻轻地用鼻尖蹭着她的脖子。博士感觉到一阵细小的刺痛感从他依偎的地方直击脊椎，呼吸不由加快。

不是真的，不是真的。

他继续靠近她，她能感觉到他的嘴唇撩过她的脖子，紧随的是他的舌头，如此热烈而湿润，如此逼真，沿着下颚一路滑向肩膀。他回到原地，看着她的脸。她深吸一口气，肺里灌入的空气冷冰无比，而他残留在她皮肤上的唾液痕迹，湿润依旧。

“这很重要吗？”他笑道，“无论如何我都是为你而来。”

她回答不了这个问题，向他投去警惕的眼神的同时胸口不断起伏。“你的两颗心脏都跳的很快”观察到这个细节的他嘴角得意地上扬。

“这很奇怪吗？”她讥讽道，“我在我最糟糕的敌人面前被手铐拷得无法动弹”

“最好的”他手捂着心口纠正她，语气中甚至带着一丝愤慨，“拜托……不要这样伤害我。而且我们不是对于你害怕的不是我这件事达成共识了吗？”

她活动了一下身子，“这并不代表现在这处境是我想要的”

他露出了一丝坏笑，“确定吗？”

她的脸颊不由自主地红了起来，垂下了目光，不禁讨厌自己总是会不经意间透露出内心的想法。

“你以前可不是这样的”

博士的脸颊烧了起来，内心的恼怒与一种她拒绝称之为性致的东西愈发膨胀。

她感觉到他在盯着她看，稍微活动下了身子。她对于在他面前陷入这种任人摆布的处境感到非常不适。“所以，”他终于继续开口说道，“既然你害怕的不是我，也不害怕我会对你做的事……”他闪烁的目光向上移动着，最终落在了手铐上。“那应该和这个将你绑在这的东西有关。你就是因此被迫要面对我……”

她固执地抬了抬下巴，“我不怕你”

“好了我们已经讨论过这个问题了，”他提醒她，“继续想，毕竟你知道，答案比你想象的还要深得多。”他伸手来回轻抚着她上衣的彩虹纹路。她的呼吸急促了起来，布料下的皮肤隐隐刺痛。“我觉得你已经很清楚这个答案是关于什么的了。”

他的手停在了彩虹的末端，握住她的一个乳房，手掌温柔揉捏的同时目光锁定着她。她的喘息声传入他耳中，愉悦跳动在他黑色的瞳孔里。无法抗拒的热气聚集起来在她腹部徘徊，最后全部涌向她的腿间。这种对她而言依然十分陌生的感觉打乱了她心态的平衡，膝盖突然一软——那一瞬间她甚至有一丝庆幸有这个手铐将她手腕固定在了头顶，不然她恐怕就要这么瘫软在地了。

法师挨得更近了，一只膝盖轻轻把她的双腿顶开一条缝，他大腿的热量和她刺痛部位的距离近得难以置信。她咬住下唇，一声呜咽差点从嘴角溢出，双手徒劳地拉扯着手铐。

一定有什么办法能打破这个局面——她总能想到办法——但是她没办法这样思考，他靠得太近了，早已侵占了她所有感官。她的身体像是被糖浆包裹住一般，不停地往下拉扯着，脑袋也变得迟钝而疲倦。她深吸一口气想清醒过来，但是法师的手依然停留在她的胸部，大拇指轻轻擦过乳尖。她咬住脸颊的内侧，拒绝相信她的身体在他的抚摸下微弓了起来，然而他嘴角的坏笑却证实了此事。

“你想要什么？”她重复了之前的问题，不过这次的语气更像是命令。

他露齿一笑，“噢，那可太多了......”

“现在，”她打断他道，“这个——不管是什么版本的你或者是幻觉——到底想要我什么？”

他又揉捏了起来，向她的核心部位输入了更多热量。随后他的手垂向她的腰间，非常有占有欲地搂住了她。

“承认它”他简单说道。

“承认......什么？”博士低声问道，心跳变得沉重起来。

“你的恐惧。你很清楚它是什么，清楚为什么我会在这，我可以从你眼里看出来。我要你大声把它说出来。”他贴了上来，嘴巴停在她的耳边。“你在害怕什么，博士？”“我......我”。

“我知道那不是我”他肯定道，手掌紧贴着她腰间，嘴唇摩擦着她的耳垂。“但是那与我有关，对吗？”

她咽了咽口水，固执地保持沉默，两颗心脏在她胸前中用力跳动着。

他的手又回到了原处，这次他用他的食指和大拇指用力地捏住了她的乳头。她发出了一声叹息，大腿间的湿润可耻地涌了出来。“对吗？”

她颤抖地吸了一口气，点了点头。他放开了她，手回到了她的腰间。

“说出来，”他脸上的笑容变得阴险起来，“说出你在害怕什么。”

博士把头向后仰去，明白自己除了满足他要求外别无选择。

“我自己”她小声承认道。

“再明确些亲爱的”

她的眉头揪成一团，双腿颤抖着，热量在肠道里翻滚。

“我对你......”她低声说道，眼睛小心翼翼地睁开一条缝，带着恐惧看向法师，“......的欲望。”

他脸上的嘻笑变了回来，“很好亲爱的。”

“好了，”她颤抖着说道“既然我已经说出来了，你可以放我走了吗？”

他笑嘻嘻地向她靠近道，“诶，我们这才刚刚开始......”

又一轮恐惧的巨浪向她扑了过来，她下意识地再次拉扯起了手铐。

"你什么意思？我已经满足你的要求了，你已经让我我承认了我的恐惧，你还想要什么？"

“我想要你做的不仅仅是承认它，博士。”“什么？”

“我想你去感受它......”

她的胃扭曲了起来，双腿虚软，瞪大双眼说道：“我......我不......”

“再说了，你刚刚所说的不过是隔靴搔痒，对吧？真正的答案还在深处......很深很深，我能感觉到。你所害怕的其实是你怎么会想要我......”他在她耳边吐息，手指插进她的头发，把他们的距离进一步拉近，“害怕你怎么会爱我......明明知道我都干了些什么却依然爱我。”他含住了她的耳垂，让她感受到他的唇舌在轻舔一口后便撤回，拉开了两人的距离注视她的眼睛说道，“害怕那会让你离你一直努力想成为的善良英雄越来越远。”

她颤抖着，两颗心脏疯狂地在胸腔中碰撞。涌上心头的无数思绪——肉欲，渴望，自我憎恨还有恐慌全都在此翻滚成了一团。

“毕竟如果你真的是个好人，博士......”他接着说道，手指抚摸着她的腹部，暂停了几秒寻找她的眼睛，“你怎么会想要如此糟糕的一个人？”似乎是为了佐证他的话，他的手也随之向下摸去，抚摸着她隔着裤子依然湿润且滚烫的腿间。她喘着气，灵魂在他的抚摸下彻底出窍，内心的欲望扎下了根开始疯狂生长，胃里痉挛成结，心跳在她腿间热量爆炸时发了疯。

“我不想要你，”她几乎窒息地撒谎道，即便现在距离她承认才过去了五分钟，“我不想要这个。”

脑里涌进的温暖让她倒吸一口气，那非同寻常的又熟悉的感觉——是法师在侵入她的大脑，他缠绕着她的思绪，毫不费力地占据了她的内心，像是回到了本来就属于他的地盘。

“出去，”她喘着气，拼命抵抗着她脑中的愉悦，“出去，我没有允许你......”

“可是你允许了博士，”他轻声说道，接着她意识到他的手正在他腿间来回抚摸着，意识到她的臀部正以同样的节奏扭动着，“你知道的，没有允许的话你不可能进入一个时间领主的大脑......”

她咬住了下唇，在他更加用力的按压下呜咽起来。

“你想我进来，”他在她脑中说道，“正如你想我进来这里一样。”他的两根手指在她的核心部位用力顶了上去，连同布料深深刺入了她的体内。她喘息着颤抖了起来，闭上眼睛皱紧眉头用力的摇着头想把他从大脑里赶出去。

“你得再努力些”他在她脑海里嘲讽道。

他的感知热烈地包围住了她的，在联接之下，她感觉到她体内的温暖正紧贴着他的，他手掌抚摸着的腿间散发着源源不断的热量，还有她在胸前砰砰跳的心脏，以及他的大脑......他的欲望，和她一样火热又来势汹汹。他的内心碎碎念在她面前呼啸而过：“......进去了吗？”“......这愉悦的扭动真美......”“......想想我能让她高潮几次......”

她倒吸口气，又用力甩了一下头，瞪大双眼死死地盯着他，他脸上挂着的坏笑告诉她他早就知道她会听到他的那些话。他凑得更近了，身子紧贴着她。这是她第一次感受到他这副新身体，紧贴着她的胯部，手指依然深埋在她体内。她咬紧下唇，努力克制着自己的身体不要在快感下扭动起来。

她突然好奇如果让他进入自己，会是什么样的感受。她只在她刚重生时试过几次手指，与其说是性欲，倒不如说是对新身体的好奇。那带点陌生的感觉其实还不错，不过她想他肯定会不一样。如果是他感觉将会完全不同，那火热的坚硬，将她的女性身体第一次填满......

“想要就告诉我”他不紧不慢地说道，她倒抽了一小口气，这才意识到她让他听到了刚她内心的所有想法。

她心跳加速地看着他把手从她腿间抽出，然后慢慢的解开她裤子上的纽扣，拉开拉链。本来就宽松的裤子掉在她的脚踝处，博士颤抖地喘息着，在手铐下蠕动着。

接下来是她的内裤，在法师目光的跟随下，她的内裤被慢慢地，慢慢地褪下。先是大腿，再到膝盖......最后他当着她的面把内裤扔在了地上。脚上传来的触觉告诉她她的一只靴子也被脱了下来，以便把她的一条腿从地上的衣物里抽了出来。

当他再次站起来时，她半裸着喘着气，腿间的热量转而变成狂暴的炼狱，湿润得她甚至能感觉它在大腿内侧流淌。

他用膝盖轻轻地把她两条腿分开，再次向她逼近。她感觉到他双手正摸索着解开他的裤子，粗鲁地往地上一推。她的心跳跳得预料之中的快，意识到无论这件事真实与否，现在都将无法避免地发生。在他凑上来时，她感觉到他滚烫的身体贴合上了她同样滚烫的肌肤。

他们这次重生的身高相仿，法师只比她高一些。因此他只需稍稍弯腰拉开一些两人距离，再沉下一点膝盖，便可轻松地用手将他的坚硬送进她腿间。博士喘着气，胯部颤抖着，大腿无力地分开。法师的另一只手顺势摸向她的膝盖内侧，抄起她的腿挂在他腰间，成功让博士在他面前门户大开。

法师戏弄着博士，圆滑的阴茎顶端在她光滑的褶皱和刺痛的阴蒂间来回摩擦着。她呜咽着摇动自己的胯部来迎合这愉悦。

“你想要这个很久了不是吗？”他在她的脑海中开口说道，“我能看出来，自从那个画廊......噢”他突然不怀好意地笑了起来。她一惊，冲上前锁上了她思想的大门，把他的八卦之魂关在外面，心脏飞快而惶恐地跳动着。

“原来还要再往前吗？”他的笑容里透露着得意，她的脸颊烧了起来。

“不要说了！”她喊道。

“原来在知道我的身份之前你就”他沾沾自喜地继续说道。她把所有关于O的记忆胡乱地塞进一扇门后关了起来，可惜还是为时已晚。

“所以抛开我的身份不说，你本身就迷恋着这副重生的身体。所以现在你享受的可是灵肉合一的双重盛宴博士，我很佩服你居然还能站得住......”

他的嘲讽使她恼羞成怒，然而她内心对他的渴望无法抗拒地在她胸前掀起汹涌的红色悸动，将她内心的怒火熄灭得一干二净。在法师再次开始用阴茎顶端撩拨她身体的那一瞬间，一阵湿意涌向她下体，她的身体变得愈发的湿润。

“不，”她艰难地从嗓子眼里挤出了几个字，“不要再偷窥我大脑了。那是我的隐私。”

“那就别让我看呗”他坏笑道。

博士用力磨着牙齿，收紧下巴把脸转向一边想逃避他那满是嘲讽的深色眼眸。

“速战速决吧”她低声说道，听到他轻叹了口气，腰间往下沉了沉，固定住她腿部的手在她大腿上收紧。

“说得好像此刻你还有其他更想要的东西一样”他说着用力挺进了她的身体。

她在强烈的感官刺激下喘息了起来，在迎合他进入时身体刺痛着伸展开来，在她燃烧的欲望下一切都畅通无阻。她感觉到他在努更深处推进着，大张着她的身体直到他尽数没入，这才抵着她的身子发出一声低沉而愉悦的呻吟。

他的手指摸索着来到他们连接的地方，找到她的阴蒂开始有节奏地按摩起来，成功从她的喉咙里拉扯出了一声呻吟。在他对火辣的红点处不停的摩擦之下，愉悦在她的每一寸肌肤上绽放开来，他能感觉到她的身子靠着他变得放松起来。

当疼痛逐渐从核心部位消失后，她只能感觉到纯粹的愉悦彻底贯穿了她的身体。他开始移动了起来，手指依然在那摩擦着。这感觉很好，比她想要的要好多了。一浪接一浪的热潮拍打在她身体上，将她的神经末梢全部点燃。她开始思考作为女人是否无论和谁做爱都能如此美妙，抑或这场性爱能够如此热烈的真正原因其实是他。

“你觉得呢？”他坏笑道，她不禁咒骂起自己居然又让他偷听到她的心声。她感觉到他依然深深占据着她的大脑，正如他占据着自己的身体。如同他之前所说的，他每一寸吐息，她每一次愉悦的扭动都在她的大脑里回荡着。他砰砰的心跳声和当初那沉稳低沉的鼓声一样使她的内心逐渐平静下来。

“这么大年纪了还玩浪漫呢，博士？”

她想不到什么反驳他的话。为了快点结束这一切，她皱着眉头让自己早些时候的请求如同回声般飘荡在脑海里，然后飘进他脑中。

“用力”

他用行动回应了她的请求。手指穿过他们身体间隙紧紧抓住了她的臀部，他开始一次比一次都更加凶狠地贯穿她的身体，一次比一次进入得都要深，让她从肚脐眼到牙齿都能感觉到他在操她。

就在她准备放松下来，让自己在感官刺激以及核心部位那充满希望的快感下彻底迷失时，他突然向她投射了一幅图像：燃烧的伽里弗雷，烟雾从破碎的城市升起，红色的天空在火焰的映射下变得越发鲜艳......这场景如同卡车般直直撞向了她，双腿几乎要支撑不住她的身体，那些回忆在她的脑海里依然鲜活。而他就是罪魁祸首。但是她依然让他进入自己的身体，将自己意识的一部分拱手让给了他，这个摧毁了他们家园的人......

又一个场景浮现了出来——爆炸，尖叫，火焰，灭绝——她微微睁开眼，哽咽着抽泣。

“停！”

“这都是我干的，”他在她耳边低吼道，“这就是我对我们家园干的好事而你依然想要我。”“不要说了，”她哀求道，企图逃离从她鼻间溢出的烟雾气息。

“不管我干了什么，你都会爱着我......也许因此爱得更深了。”“不！”

“因为现在你不是唯一一个毁灭我们家园的人了”

“我......”她喘息着张开嘴，体内的热量不顾她内心的悲痛变得越发强烈。“现在你不会孤独了。”

她闭上眼睛，让她的身体在快感之中颤抖着。即便她在摇着头，泪水依然从脸颊上滑落。他的脑袋从她的肩膀上收了回来，指甲深深陷入她的大腿，另一只手抓着她的头发强迫她抬头看向他。“不要再否认了”他低声咆哮道。“不是这样的”她艰难地嗓子眼里挤出了几个字。

他用力在她体内冲刺了起来，她喘着气，双手在头顶的手铐里紧握成拳。她希望自己的手没有被拷在头顶，这样她就可以把他从她身上推开。

“你真这么想吗？”

“我......”她依然在喘着气，他拉扯着她的头发过于用力以至于眼泪涌了上来。

“还是说其实你很喜欢这么被束缚住？这样就可以假装你放弃挣扎的原因是你挣扎不掉？”

她摇了摇头，不确定这是在肯定还是否定他的推断。

他突然停了下来，让自己保持深埋在她体内。手也从她头发上放下来，稍稍拉开了两人的距离。

“还是说你想我停下来。把还在欲求不满的你，留在这。”他开始向后撤退。她喘息着，心里一沉。

“不！求你别走。”她未经思考就情不自禁地喊道。法师大笑了起来，回到她身体里继续开始操她的他变得凶狠又得意，黑色的眼眸死死锁住了她的。

她双腿间的快感再次变得快了起来，而他自己也是——她能从他们的联接中感受到，他的进出变得猛烈而快速，不再遵循着旋律，就连她耳边呼吸都变得支离破碎。他的手指在他们之间摸索着，重新蹂躏起她的阴蒂。她喘着粗气，跟着扭动起自己的臀部。

“说出来，”他在她耳边低吼道，“面对它。”

“求你了，”她啜泣了起来，希望他能就此放过她。“不行”

“我......我想要你”“不对”

博士咽了咽口水，她很清楚他想要她说的是什么。她摇起了头，她不能，她不能承认这个。

“面对它，博士。”

“我办不到，”她低声道，“求你不要逼我......”

他把他的手收了回来，开始缓慢地推进她的身体，让她几乎哭出声，身体尖叫着抗议。”承认它“

“法师，求你了。”她啜泣了起来。

他深深地撞进了她，手指掐着她的大腿，用力压向着她的身体，让她感受到他胸口两颗心脏的双重心跳，嘴唇追踪着她脖子上的脉搏。

“面对它”他低声说道，开始缓慢却深入地操她，他的每一部分都联接着她，两人的思想紧紧地交织在一起无法让人分开。她知道他反正都可以在她大脑里看到，她没法在他面前隐藏起这个，一如她没法在他面前隐藏任何东西。可能说到底，她本来就想他看透她的一切。

他的黑色眼眸是如此深邃地锁住了她，他凝视她的眼神是如此的深入她的骨髓。她下唇颤抖着，感觉压倒了她的感官。

“面对你的恐惧”他低吼道，她心中的紧绷着的弦终于断了。

“我爱你”她声音软了下来，一滴滚烫的泪水从她脸颊上掉落。“我从一开始就一直爱着你，以后也会一直爱着你，无论——无论你干什么......”

“好了”他发出嘘声打断了她，揉捏着她的阴蒂重新在她体内冲刺了起来，用力操着她直到高潮猛烈地穿过她的身体，让她的头晕了起来，全身无力地倒在他的怀里。她觉得他的身体在她脑海里那快感的雾气消散时也达到了峰顶。他在她的体内一动不动，房间里只能听到四颗心脏疯狂的跳动以及大口的喘气声。

他的脸依偎在她的脖子里，她抽了抽鼻子，两颗心刺痛了起来，无数情感涌上心头。“我爱你因为我们是如此相同，”她低声告白道，“无论我们选择了哪一条路，我们将永远是彼此的一部分并且永远都不会改变......”

过了一会，法师从她的脖子里抬起头来，小心地从她体内抽出，把她的腿放回原地让她可以重新站起来。

他看起来有些不舍，又有一点悲伤，看到她脸上的泪水时他皱起的眉毛显得不知所措。他弯腰帮她收拾起她身体，把内裤和裤子穿回她腿上甚至帮她把靴子也穿上后，他草草穿上了他的衣服。

“你所害怕的其实是你内心的黑暗，”他非常平静地一边说道，一边把她的上衣塞回裤子，慢慢拉上她裤子的拉链，把扣子扣了回去，眼神闪烁地看着她，“你害怕在内心深处，你其实和我一样......”他退后几步，悲伤从他的眼中消失了，取而代之的是那熟悉的露齿笑。“因为你确实如此”他说道，然后消失了。滴答一声，她手上的手铐被解开了，她回到了独自一人，好像什么都没有发生过。除了她腿间的湿润，以及他在她脑海里挥之不去的那些话。


End file.
